The present invention relates to airborne enhancement devices, and more particularly to a deployable and wearable flying device for extending the flight time of a skier, snowboarder, or the like. A desirable sensation of sliding down the mountain is enhanced by the sense of reduced body weight while getting occasional air going down. A thrill of getting airborne is enhanced by the use of jumps, ramps cliff faces and the like. During the past decade there has been a phenomenal growth in the area of freestyle skiing and snowboarding, mountain biking, motocross, acrobatics, wakeboarding, and the like. The growth and development is especially pronounced with respect to the thrill of getting airborne. Additionally, there has been tremendous growth in related activities involving flight and being airborne, such as kiting. Sports enthusiasts are in need for a new device for gaining excitement through being airborne.
Attempts of including some form of a wing coupled to a skier or snowboarder have been patented (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,089 to Fagan). The wings in the prior art have been bulky, cumbersome, and are not adjustable. Further, the prior art wings cannot be worn while riding a ski lift up a mountain. The prior art lifting devices fail to include adjustability as well as storage capability.
What is needed in the art is a portable, adjustable, storable, airborne enhancement device to be utilized during a downhill activity, such as skiing.